


Meeting the Fandom

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie discovers fanfic. Yes, of course he's damaged for life. Metafic, conversation only, written as a sort of joke for the lovely people at indeed_sir (LiveJournal) a few years back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Fandom

“I say, Jeeves, what's all this?”

“This, sir?”

“Yes, Jeeves, all... this.”

“I believe it is what is referred to as the fandom, sir. In the vernacular.”

“The fan what?”

“Fandom, sir. It is a collective term for all things and persons, including images, text and other artwork, that are connected with a certain phenomenon of which the fandom members are fans. I believe the term originated in connection to sports, sir.”

“Well, dash its origin, Jeeves. What do you mean, phenomenon and members?”

“If you'll allow me, sir, I will endeavour to illustrate with some examples. Your chronicles, sir, seem to be the base of this particular fandom.”

“My stories, you mean? I can't see that they should be the basis for anything, Jeeves.”

“If you'll pardon me for mentioning it, sir, your adventures are highly amusing when recounted in your light, jovial tone. The members of this fandom are admirers of your stories, sir.”

“Golly!”

“Yes, sir. They call themselves fans, and make up the fanbase, or fandom of the Wooster stories.”

“Really? Well, what are all these other things, then? Surely these are not people, Jeeves?”

“No, sir. The fanbase is the populace of the fandom. The fanbase produces fan art, fan fiction, and – in some cases – even fan songs. A most zealous group, sir.”

“I say! How marvellous! This fan fiction you talk of, what is it? Is it any good? I'm always eager for a good book, and if they have read my stories, I should read theirs, what?”

“... I couldn't advise it, sir. The literary standard -”

“Tosh, Jeeves; it can't be worse than Rosie M. Banks, what? Hand the stuff over.”

“Very good, sir.”

“...”

“...”

“Jeeves!”

“Sir?”

“This is about me!”

“Yes, sir. It is what is referred to as fan fiction.”

“But, I say, why do they write stories about me, Jeeves? I bally well write my own chronicles!”

“Yes, sir.”

“And mine are true, Jeeves! I can't recall any of this rot ever happening!”

“No, sir.”

“I mean, they can't possibly know what I've been doing half my life, what? Then why do they write stories about me?”

“Who can tell, sir. I would venture a guess that the fans feel there are too few stories in canon, or that -”

“What, a cannon? Why would there be stories in a cannon, Jeeves?”

“Canon is the term used to describe the original works on which the fandom is based, sir. Your published chronicles are, in this case, the canon material of this fandom. Perhaps the fanbase feels that the number of canon stories is insufficient, or that the outcome of your adventures are not to their, ah, liking.”

“Well, I'm dashed! The stories are to _my_ liking, so I shan't change them.”

“No, sir. The fanbase does not seek to alter the canon material, but to complement it, as it were. If you'll read this particular story or fic, sir, you'll find a sound example of why the fanbase feels it necessary to write such material.”

“...”

“...”

“I say!”

“Sir?”

“Jeeves, they know!”

“Know what, sir?”

“About us! They're in the know about the love that dare not speak its name! What can we do, Jeeves? They'll have us bunged in chokey!”

“I should not worry, sir. They seem quite sympathetic to our situation. And rather perceptive.”

“Bally perceptive! Jeeves, they've even... Oh! This one's about that thing you like, Jeeves. The one with the ties.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And these fan people write these stories, Jeeves? For no good or discernible reason at all?”

“Yes, sir. Presumably they are aspiring authors, or they are disappointed in the lack of... amorous actions in the original works.”

“But Jeeves, I can't jolly well write about what we do in the bedroom, in my stories! They'd never get published!”

“True, sir. Which is why, one believes, the fanbase takes it upon itself to write said stories.”

“Rum! Well, surely this is the worst of it, Jeeves? Is there more?”

“Too much for comprehension, sir.”

“I say!”

“There is also art, sir.”

“Art?”

“Sketches and drawings, sir. Such as this.”

“Good Lord, Jeeves!”

“Quite, sir.”

“Is that... I mean to say, I can see this cove here is supposed to be you, and this is me, what?”

“So it would seem, sir.”

“And we're... erm. We seem to be enjoying ourselves rather keenly?”

“Indeed, sir.”

“Oh, dash it, don't look at me like that; not now! This is hardly the place, Jeeves.”

“Pardon me, sir. I was only contemplating the contingency of this particular scene occurring in the near future.”

“This... Oh, good Lord! Who makes these, Jeeves?”

“This particular piece seems to bear the signature of a person named Jack, sir.”

“A fellow of our tastes, Jeeves?”

“I should imagine so, sir.”

“And that... story I read earlier, the one where you use my belt for indescribable, scandalous acts in the vicinity of unmentionable areas of the Wooster anatomy?”

“Sky Blue Reverie, sir.”

“Pardon?”

“A member of the fandom who calls herself Sky Blue Reverie, sir.”

“Herself? You mean fillies write this? Jeeves! What's happening to the fairer sex, I ask you, when ladies take up the pen only to write such... such...”

“Intriguing descriptions of what I could be doing to you right now, sir?”

“Yes. No, dash it! Jeeves, stop! I must get to the bottom of this.”

“Very good, sir.”

“So there are one or two odd eggs out there -”

“Several thousand, sir.”

“What!”

“The particular community of fans where these particular fanworks were found, has more than a thousand members, sir. There are likely other communities of a similar nature.”

“Jeeves! Are you trying to tell me that thousands of people I don't even know, are out there, writing stories and painting pictures of me?”

“Exactly, sir.”

“But why me in particular, Jeeves?”

“Who can tell, sir. Perhaps your enticing person -”

“Stop that, dash it! This is neither the time nor the place, Jeeves; I am most thoroughly pipped!”

“Very well, sir.”

“...”

“...”

“Stop sulking, Jeeves.”

“I do not sulk, sir. I was merely awaiting your decision as to our course of action.”

“Oh, blast it, Jeeves, I can bally well tell when you sulk! You know you have free reign of the Wooster person, but this is important! I must know why these fan coves – and beazels; good heavens – have chosen me for their depraved whatsits!”

“If it is any consolation, sir, you are not the only one.”

“Oh, that's right, they draw you as well, don't they?”

“Yes, sir. However, your stories – the Wooster fandom – is not the only fandom. There are innumerable others.”

“Really, Jeeves? How strange!”

“Indeed, sir. The Sherlock Holmes fandom, for example, have quite a few followers.”

“Jeeves! Do they... treat him similarly?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I say! They write things like this about the world's greatest detective? That's rather rude, don't you think, Jeeves?”

“Perhaps, though it is not intended as such. You must remember, sir, that these are _fans_ , that is, devoted admirers, of the fandom in question. I believe we may consider it flattery, sir.”

“Oh. Well, that puts thing in another light entirely, what?”

“Yes, sir. If you will care to glance at these pages, you will find that the author greatly appreciates your willowy form, your joyous nature -”

“And my hands, Jeeves! Golly, I never thought anyone might appreciate my hands!”

“I beg to differ, sir. I appreciate them on a daily basis.”

“Oh, alright, Jeeves, you may have your wicked way with the young master.”

“Thank you, sir. Shall I remove the fan works from our table?”

“All but those sketches, Jeeves. You really think we can...”

“Most certainly, sir. Allow me to demonstrate.”

“Jolly good, Jeeves!”


End file.
